The Anatomy of a Survival Expert
by Psychotic.Scam.Loves.Slash
Summary: Eight Below fic. A chart for DavisJerry shippers. SLASH!
1. 1 Moan

**Title:** He loves it

**Author: **Psychotic Scam

**Rating: **FRAO

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eight Below. It belongs respectively to Walt Disney Pictures and SpyGlass Entertainment. I only rent. No suing me.

**Summary: **He loves it when Jerry moans like that.

**Beta: **None.

**Warning: **Slash.

**Prompt: **#1 - Moan ((69 Smut Chart))

**Word Count: **360

**Author's Note: **Again, this is slash. Ain't your cup o' tea, then see that button at the top left corner of your screen that says '_BACK_'? Click it. It called to me Just, yum. They are perfect.

The wind rattled against their tent, hailing a sharp whistling howl that made Max bark outside. But that wasn't what woke Davis McClaren up. It was Jerry. Moaning. He's facing the younger man, and so he can see the lines of ecstasy traced along the well built jaw line and smooth forehead. He looks hot and bothered, and Davis likes to think it's him making him do that.

"Doc..." The blonde mutters, and a smile laces through Davis's worn face. Maybe it _is _him. He shifts over a bit more, letting his hand lightly, yet hesitantly, roll over the folds of the fleece sweater the younger man is wearing, watching as Jerry's brows scrunch together with need. It makes Davis giddy inside. So he experiments further, letting his hand gather a mind of it's own as it comes to a rest on Jerry's hip. The scientist holds his breath as Jerry's eyes open reluctantly, but even so, they are wide with surprise. His guide becomes flustered.

"What're ya doin', Doc?" He asks in a tired voice, but he's wide awake, never breaking their gaze. Davis leans forward a bit, and as he does he notices that Jerry stiffens. Well, he don't want none of that.

"You were moaning." He said, and Jerry blinks confusedly.

"And you thought putting your hand on my hip would accomplish...?" He trails off, waiting for Davis to finish the sentence. The scientist smiled.

"Because you moaned _my _name." He says, and emphasis 'my' with a soft pat to Jerry's hip, causing him to jerk a bit, before laxing with a grin.

"Then... you're not going to kill me?" Davis pretends to ponder the thought before answering.

"Of course not." And before Jerry could say anything, Davis is on him like a tick is a hound dog. Jerry, again, moans into the kiss. And that's why he loves the way Jerry moans. It's just so enticing and he wants to make him do it more and more. He pulls back when the need for air is necessary, before crashing his lips back to his guide's. Another moan. Yup. He loves it when Jerry moans like that.


	2. 2 Writhe

**Title:** Writhing equals fun

**Author: **Psychotic Scam

**Rating: **FRAO

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eight Below. It belongs respectively to Walt Disney Pictures and SpyGlass Entertainment. I only rent. No suing me.

**Summary: **

**Beta: **None.

**Warning: **Slash.

**Author's Note: **Again, this is slash. Ain't your cup o' tea, then see that button at the top left corner of your screen that says '_BACK_'? Click it. I was so stumped on a title for this. ((headdesk))

**Prompt: **#2 - Writhe ((69 Smut Chart))

**Word Count: **

It feels wonderful to have Jerry under him, writhing with want and need and lust. And he's only sucking on his neck. If this is the reaction he gets, Davis'll have to make sure he goes further next time. Jerry's hands have concluded that yes, they have a mind of their own, and are now exploring every inch of Davis's body, tracing each line of tear and worn and each muscle. Sure, there were times where Davis thought about the wrongness of this, not only that he was cheating on his wife, but that it was with a _man_. But hell, who couldn't resist a writhing beauty such as Jerry. Mouth parted slightly, breathing heavy, chest rising and falling with each huff, a sheen coat of sweat drenching his forehead, hands clutching at the bedding beneath him, back arched, hips bucking franticly. God, it was a wet dream come true. Davis leaned down again to nuzzle the man's neck, lapping at the dip in the collar bone, then licking a hot stripe up the hollow of Jerry's neck, coming to an end at the powerful jaw line which he kisses lightly as his hands came to rest on Jerry's cheeks and rotate his head so Davis could kiss him properly. He tasted of crackers and coffee, considering that was the last thing they had devoured, and the feel of his tongue rambling with Jerry's excited him even more. Jerry gave the moan that Davis loved, and his hands sought out his hips. He pulled back to stare into his guide's flushed face, only now noticing how harsh his breathing had become.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, leaning in to suckle on the lobe of his ear, dipping his tongue into the hollow of it, eliciting a whimper from Jerry. He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of that. He pushed him back once more, his hands holding down his hips, and crashed their lips together, teeth clashing, tongues raving.


End file.
